walkingdeadhavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Annie
'''Annie '''is a character in '''The Walking Dead: Haven '''who first appeared in Issue 1. She is a member of the "Strangers" alongside Mal, and makes her camp in a truck located on the interstate. Character Annie initially appears to be a harsh and aggressive child, but is prone to faltering and stammering when she attempts to be threatening, suggesting that she is putting up a front. When alone with Mal, she expresses a fear of change, desiring things to stay the same and not introduce any foreign variables to their way of life - such as Karen or Finn. Pre-Outbreak Nothing is known of Annie's life pre-outbreak. Post-Outbreak Pursuit of Happiness Annie is first seen when Karen attempts to scope out a truck she spies on the interstate - which turns out to be Annie's base. Annie holds her at spear-point and chastises her for entering someone else's territory, then demands that Karen and Finn surrender their supplies to her. Finn does not hesitate to threaten her, first with words and then with his pistol, but Annie's companion Mal comes to her rescue and knocks Finn out. Annie then carries out Mal's order to knock Karen out too. The two restrain Finn in the truck, and Annie is left to watch Finn. When she wakes up, Karen suggests an alliance to find supplies and Mal agrees so long as things are on his terms - but while alone with Annie he explains that he only intends to use Karen and Finn as human shields should they run into the dead. He also alleviates Annie's concerns by promising that if she feels endangered that they will cut and run. When the two pairs reconvene, Mal gives Karen his knife. Annie tells Finn he gets nothing because he is annoying, and when Finn says the feeling is mutual Annie sticks her middle finger up at him. Mal then tells Annie to keep an eye on Karen and Finn while he gets the rest of his things together. The group later walk through a forest during their search for supplies. Annie observes Karen and Finn arguing and asks Mal why they stick together if they hate each other. Mal puts it down to the fact the duo have history, then tells Annie to keep her eyes and ears out for the dead. The girl admits she can't listen for walkers if Karen and Finn are bickering, so Mal intervenes and attempts to silence the two. When they back-sass him, Annie speaks up which catches Finn's attention. When Mal explains she is trying to listen for walkers, Karen agrees that they should perhaps be quiet. Finn jabs at Karen by saying he thought she did not want to be laboured with a kid, but Karen merely scowls at him which prompts Finn to reluctantly do as she says. Despite this Mal still separates the two, pushing Finn forwards and leaving Karen with Annie. Karen attempts to break the ice with the girl by asking if she is okay, and Annie apologises for hitting her the night before, and tries to excuse herself by saying it was to make sure Karen and Finn couldn't hurt her and Mal. Karen is understanding and recognises that everyone is just trying to protect themselves. Annie tries to convince Karen that she isn't a bad person, and says she does not think Karen is either - as she is being nice after everything. However, she admits she is unsure about Finn, as he is 'weird' and 'angry' all the time. Karen suspects Finn was not always that way, and his attitude is possibly the result of a traumatic experience. She asks if Annie understands that, and the girl merely looks away guiltily. Mal later calls out and says they've found something. As he deals with Finn, he tells Annie to keep an eye on Karen. Mal and Finn look up at the building ahead of them. Finn says it doesn't look like much, but Mal tells him he is wrong and asks Annie to explain. The girl tries to think of a reason, initially deciding that it's because people might walk past it at night due to it being off to the side of the road, and later pointing out that there are old tents, suggesting previous occupants. Mal explains there are no signs of people but they left the tents, so the group is likely dead and they hopefully left all their supplies. As they enter, he tells the others to keep an eye out for threats. Mal puts his backpack down inside, and heads through a doorway with Annie to scope the place out. When the two return to report that the building is clear, Finn confronts Mal about the radio. He shoves Mal against the wall and yells in his face, demanding answers and Annie prepares to defend Mal with her spear, but Karen blocks her defensively as when she tries to calm Finn down. He takes it as her choosing Mal's side, but while he is distracted Mal takes the opportunity to punch him in the face and knock him to the ground, stating that Finn should learn to keep his hands to himself. Karen says he shouldn't leave his stuff in the open and Mal admits that it was in fact a test. Annie begins to ask everyone to be quiet, and reluctantly finishes her sentence as the trio are alerted to the sound of a pack of walkers. After Mal and Finn begin to take on the walkers, Annie asks if Karen is armed and the woman shows her Mal's knife. Annie advances, impaling a walker through the head with her spear, and Karen follows up by tackling a second walker and stabbing it in the head. Annie gives Karen a thumbs up but is taken by surprise when a crawling walker grabs her leg and pulls her to the ground, causing her to drop her spear. After Karen kills the walker and saves Annie's life, the duo approach Mal and Finn, the former saying that she and Finn are worth keeping around, otherwise Mal and Annie could have died. Mal tells her not to get too cocky, then tells them they'll camp inside overnight and then move on tomorrow – but Finn holds him back and tells him to explain the radio before he can continue. Mal informs him that he found the radio on a corpse and discovered the frequency of a settlement a few miles north. While Nebraska still had plenty of supplies, he would listen for the locations they marked worthy for looting and would get there before the group did. Finn doesn't believe the story, but Mal tells him to believe what he likes and says he wants to hear no more of it. Later, Mal drops a duffel bag in front of Karen and Annie as they sit by a campfire – explaining he found it behind a radiator. He reveals a bottle of rum and a juice box, the latter of which he gives to Annie. After taking a sip himself, he passes the rum to Karen, then restrains himself and asks if she's twenty-one. She tells him she can hold her liquor, but begins coughing once she takes a sip and Mal retrieves the bottle, claiming he had plenty of practise before the outbreak. This causes Karen to ask what he did as a job, but he brushes it off. When she pursues the question he tells her it isn't interesting but Annie claims he's embarrassed because it ruins his 'image' and also tells him to reveal his secret. When it seems like they'll never give in, Mal tells Karen he was a 'cubicle slave' – working in the advertising department of a toothpaste company. Karen thinks he's joking and double checks with Annie, who is already laughing at what Mal has said. Karen then asks if Mal had to wear a tie and he responds that he did every day except for “business casual Friday”, which makes Annie break out in hysterics before asking what business casual actually is. The following day Mal, Finn and Karen unite with Annie who is keeping watch. As the girl says she hasn't seen anything, the group's attention is drawn by rustling behind them. Finn grips his hatchet and Mal stands defensively in front of Annie as a one-handed man approaches them, telling them not to panic and asking them for their help. Safety in Numbers Mal, Annie, Finn and Karen face the stranger as he tells them he just wants to talk. Annie interrupts, asking if he is bit – as he is missing an arm – but the man tells her not to worry and introduces himself as Sergeant Raymond Kemp. Mal orders the man to leave, but the latter tells the group he scoped them out and has supplies he's willing to share with them if they help him with something. Karen asks for proof of the supplies before hearing him out, and Ray acknowledges he thought they might ask that. He looks over his shoulder and calls to someone out of sight. As he admits that he hopes they feel the same way about travelling with children as he does, he is approached by two boys – one a teenager, the other under ten – whom he quickly introduces as his sons. The elder son backs his father up by saying he is not lying as he puts a duffel bag filled with supplies on the ground. Ray tells the group there are only enough to last a day, but the group can have more if they help him. Mal explains Nebraska is running on empty in terms of free supplies an admits they don't really have a choice, so he asks what Ray wants from them. Ray tells them he needs help rescuing his daughter. Karen asks what happened to Ray's daughter, and the man tells them 'bad people' are holding her hostage – adding that if they agree to help him he'll take them to a place where they can discuss everything in full. He emphasises how he has supplies and his elder son begs for their help, which secures Karen's sympathy. Finn criticises her decision heavily, but Karen explains that he of all people should understand why she wants to help. Ray asks Mal and Annie for their help. Though Mal is hesitant, Annie says she wants to help, stating how she feels indebted to Karen – who previously saved her life – adding that it would be wrong not to help a child in need. Mal reluctantly agrees to hear Ray out. The group arrives at a small house situated in the woods around sunset, and Annie tries to break the ice with Noah to little avail. Austin reveals that his family has been somewhat sheltered as he states he doesn't know what it's like to sleep on concrete and notes that his father was 'prepared' for the outbreak. As Ray explains his predicament, Annie silently observes as she eats a bowl of food given to her by Austin. Later she visits Noah in his room, startling the boy, and asks him numerous questions about how he has survived. She shows a particular concern for Noah's relationship with his father which he brushes off and persists in his efforts to find out where his brother Austin is – displaying a strong attachment to the older Kemp brother. Noah explains he is not afraid of the zombies and has always seen them as wild animals, leading Annie to realise he was born shortly before or during the outbreak. Annie asks if Noah has ever killed a walker, and the boy nonchalantly responds that his father and brother do it for him. Annie hands him a knife and tells him his father and brother might not always be around. Initially confused that she would give it to him when they do not know each other, Noah accepts what she has bestowed when she tells him she does not want to see another child die. Noah quickly returns to reading his comic as Annie leaves, pleased with herself. When everyone gathers in the living room, Mal approaches Annie and hands her a Walther PPK as a late tenth birthday present. The bandit tries to ensure she'll use it carefully but the child assures him she knows what she's doing. Mal asks her to keep an eye on Ray, which she agrees to do with no questions asked. Later, Mal, Ray and Annie scout out the community allegedly holding Phoebe hostage. Annie sits atop a tree, looking at the community they need to infiltrate. She deciphers that the community has taken refuge in a Megamart superstore, and that some of them are trading in a parking lot with another group. Mal is angered that Ray did not inform him of other groups and threatens to leave, but Ray holds the promise of food over him. Once Annie notices the trader group leaving, they decide to regroup and follow through with rescuing Phoebe. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies (presumed) Relationships Mal Annie appears to put a great amount of trust in Mal and defers to him, following his orders without question. She also has no qualms admitting her fears and concerns to him. The two appear to have known each other for a long time as it is said they have history. Karen Despite a tense situation, Karen attempts to calm the Annie down but does not succeed. Annie later apologises for her actions and the two reconcile slightly. Annie Annie and Finn have scarcely interacted, but they have a clear dislike of each other. Finn can get a rise out of Annie and goad her into retaliating when he makes cruel remarks. Appearances Volume 1: Pursuit of Happiness * Issue 1 * Issue 2 * Issue 3 * Issue 4 Volume 2: Safety in Numbers * Issue 5 * Issue 6 * Issue 7 Trivia * One of the badges Annie has pinned on her jacket reads "Don't Mess With Texas" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:The Strangers Category:Bandits Category:Unnamed Category:Antagonists